


活动小丑

by 飞雪牌蜂窝煤 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, “永远触碰不到的恋人”, “藏起来的证据”, “跳舞”, 乔任梁受, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生, 胡宇威攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E7%89%8C%E8%9C%82%E7%AA%9D%E7%85%A4





	活动小丑

——旋转着，旋转着，好像永远不会停下来。

台下有很多很多观众，在欣赏我自认为并不美丽的舞蹈。  
“乔任梁这次放的好开啊。”  
“刷脸党还跳这么好要死人啦。”  
我听到台下有人这么议论着，但我没有看他们，我的眼里有个我并不熟悉的人，但他的一切都深深印在我的脑海里。  
他叫胡宇威，英文名是george，他叫乔任梁kimi，乔任梁叫他宇威。  
对，乔任梁不是我，我是替身甲。  
真正的乔任梁死了，我拥有他所有的记忆。  
用阅读的方法保留干瘪的记忆。  
这样的技术听起来遥不可及，但只是被神秘的组织保护起来而已，实际内容并不稀奇。  
神奇的是，只是通过阅览掌握了所有记忆的我，居然也继承了乔任梁的爱情。  
我爱着台下的他，但他只是我永远触碰不到的恋人。  
他爱着乔任梁，爱着他的kimi。  
就在前几天，我替乔任梁和他说了分手。  
他答应了，没有问为什么。  
当时的我心里流着泪，但我不配哭出来，我只是小丑一样的角色，无论快乐与否，只要不停下来就行了。  
那时候，我想通了，不能拥有爱情，就让我完成他爱着的乔任梁的梦想吧。  
我有着常人难以企及的歌舞天赋，但我的舞蹈滑稽无比，毕竟，没有身为人的灵魂。

台上的灯光明亮，我和众多观众一起，看着一个熟悉的身影完成着平时他做不到的高难度舞蹈。  
尽管是熟悉的身体，却不是熟悉的人。  
我安静地看着他，发现他也看着我。  
他的每一点都和kimi一样，他也叫我宇威，可他不是乔任梁。  
我被耍了，但我忽然很想哭，毕竟，他尽了全力要演好这个角色，却只像个小丑一样，拙劣地骗着自己。  
只可惜他的眼神暴露了他自己——  
他爱着我，但kimi深爱着我。  
这就是藏起来的证据。


End file.
